As the Earth Moves
by MRSD8
Summary: It's been 10 years since Bella and Edward have been married and life is wonderful, but a strange girl is making them worried. She is no vampire, human, or werewolf.
1. Preface

_Preface_

_Isabella Cullen  
_

As Billy said the words, I could see it, playing before me like a movie. An old black and white, flashing scenes before my eyes. In the end, it made sense didn't it? From the moment I met Jacob, there was a greater sense of presence to him. He was more than just the lanky boy whose family had played as key a role in my life in Forks as Charlie. I always knew that. Looking at Billy, I realized the same presence radiated from him as well. Even Rachel, fate and destiny did not use a random model to decide it was her that was meant to be with Paul. It was the entire family, there were something more. Billy's words continued on, continued painting…

Rain fell down on the La Push Reservation as a young woman with russet skin drove through the night. Her grip on the steering wheel was tight and her mossy green eyes were focused on the road. Her posture remained stiff as she drove away from the reservation and into the small town of Forks. She stopped by a street sign and shifted her eyes to her right. A large creature ran past her with great speed. She watched the creature cross her path in the darkness, pausing to turn its giant head and gaze into the car. For a millisecond, she felt the familiar pain, the earning, as if a gentle hook were located in the middle of her chest, the pull. She heard a car speeding down the road on her right. Without turning to affirmatively locate the car's path, she knew. Slamming on the gas pedal, rocketing the car to the black space she knew needed to be filled, she knew needed a barrier. Quickly she came into contact with the speeding car one her right. She flew forward crashing through the window and out of the car. Her head smashed against the road as the person struggled to get out of his car. Her breathing became staggered and her eyes shortly closed.

"I need an ambulance now! There's been an accident!" The man yelled into his phone as she kneeled over to woman. Moments later police and ambulances arrived to the scene. They strapped the woman on a gurney and rushed her to the hospital. A man with russet colored skin and dark eyes burst into the hospital carrying a small sleeping boy with him.

"Charlie, how is she?" He asked approaching a man in a police uniform with brown curly hair and brown eyes. His eyes dropped as he sighed.

"I'm sorry Billy she's gone." Charlie said in a remorseful voice. Billy mouth clenched as he looked at his friend. The boy began to shift in his arms and Billy turned to him.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" The young boy asked as Billy sighed. He put the young boy in a chair as he kneeled in front of him.

"Jacob, you're mother died." Billy said.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Isabella Swan**

Time passes, faces change, and life goes on leaving those who die to end up where they may. Time ages people, bringing them closer to death. Luckily, this doesn't apply to me. I'm twenty-eight years old frozen at the age of eighteen. And I'm completely blissful.

My life has been complete bliss in the past ten years. Edward is still my one and only, and he still looks at me as if he was the one who won a glorious prize.

In the interest of preserving our secrecy, my family left Forks a year after the Voultri's visit. Deciding to take a bit of a risk we decided on moving to Edward's hometown of Chicago. I experienced my second time in high school with constant stares and gossip about me. It was uncomfortable at first, but I eventually got use to it.

We left Chicago after about five years and moved to Toronto, Canada. I actually wanted to experience college. So, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and I all enrolled into college while Alice and Emmett took jobs in the city with Carlisle. Renesmee became fully grown the second year we spent in Canada. She is happy, healthy, and looks more like her father everyday. At this point, she's physically matured to the age of 17 or so. Thus resulting repeated and frequent stares of men, as the rest of us often did.

Renesmee and Jacob went straight into a relationship when she started to love him more then just the lovable uncle she grew up with. Jacob spared no minute in explaining things such as imprinting, and soul mates, much to my dismay. It seems to me, love would be a more free choice is the words "mandatory love at first sight" were not included in the conversation. But what could I do? Jacob was the only man on earth I knew would love, care, and protect my daughter better than anyone else.

Edward had little talk with Jacob that I heard was along the lines of, "You hurt her I'll rip your throat out." Jacob of course promised he wouldn't do anything wrong and has proven that to me. Edward is still a different story. Hearing their thoughts was a contributing factor. As far I could gather neither of them had a lack of imagination, or sex drive.

After four years in Canada, the suspicions of the locals forced us to move a little faster than we would have liked. However, we were able to claim a new home in Denali, Alaska.

Tanya graciously gave us her family's home since they were traveling through Asia and Europe, attempting a prolonged vacation as a method to deal with the grief of losing Irina.

The Denali house was similar to the Cullen's home back in Forks. It was large, bright and open, with a glass wall on the back of the house. Instead of a stream in the backyard it was mountains of snow, and white trees.

My family and I didn't have the privilege of having our own home to ourselves, but we didn't mind living with Carlisle and Esme.

Rosalie and Emmett decided it was time to get a home to themselves and they were living a few miles away. Rose and I are on better terms then we were in before. She and I are not as close as Alice and I, but we're better then we were before. Emmett…is still Emmett. Ten years hasn't changed anything about him.

Alice and Jasper are living in the house with us. Their love is still as strong as ever, though it remained deep and explainable to me. Jasper and I were able to grow closer together through the past years and Alice is my best _vampire _friend. My wardrobe may be a little overloaded with clothes I barely wear, but I still loved her.

Jacob was living life happily with Nessie. He moved around with us and so did his pack. Embry joined his pack before we moved from Forks and Jacob welcomed him with open arms. Quil, unfortunately, decided to stay behind in La Push, what with the imprint and all. He couldn't bear to be aware from Claire for more than a few days, so soon after we left Forks, he had rejoined Sam's pack. Quil seemed to getting along fine, but I suspected a part of him yearned to be with his best friends, now and then he would fly out for a visit. I'm sure as soon as Claire reached adulthood, Quil would eventually rejoin Jacob.

Seth and Leah have also been traveling with us, much to Leah's dislike. She did eventually get use to us, but not enough to stand our supposed stench. Jacob kept her in check and the pack lived in a separate apartment away from us. Jacob lives with us, in his own room, a mandatory requirement for Edward. Jacob finally decided to tie up some loose ends and is attending college to receive his GED.

Carlisle and Esme are still the perfect parents of our family. Carlisle is working at the local hospital and Esme is being the perfect mother to us. Unfortunately, Alaska did not provide much restoration opportunities for her. However with a family that just seemed to be growing, she swelled with love and joy. Charlie is still in Forks stopping "crime" as the chief. I call him and Renee as much as I'm allowed to. Edward has been worried about Charlie finding out exactly what is gong on ever since Jacob gave up his identity. But I'm happier to be able to have him in my life. Since Renesmee is technically only ten she must change her voice whenever she talks to Charlie. Edward would drop a small hello here and there, but I was the one who mostly talked to him.

Edward and I were attending college along with Jacob, as Renesmee attended the local high school. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie decided to stay on the "down low" as Emmett would say. The rest of the pack was doing the same except for Seth who went to high school with Renesmee.

"Tell me what you're thinking about, love." Edward whispered against my neck as we laid on our bed together. I learned how to drop my shield without much trouble as before, but I still kept it up just to be safe. Edward loved every time I would dropped my shield and let him into my mind and took every opportunity he could get.

"Just the past ten years." I said in a hush tone as he nuzzled against my neck.

"They're nothing compared to the years we have to come." Edward said as I smiled to myself.

"And what do those years entail?" I said turning in his arms to face him.

"Us with our family and friends. Forever." He said kissing my forehead then nose and finally landing his soft lips on mine.

"I think I'll love that." I said as he chuckled and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I played with the loose strands of his hair as he hummed my lullaby against my neck. I couldn't help but wonder what did I do to deserve such a wonderful life? I just call it dumb luck, but Jake always reminded me I have the worst luck even if it is dumb luck.

"It's time for school." Edward said as I sat up. I walked over to Renesmee's as Edward went to wake up Jake.

"Don't hurt him." I said as Edward feigned hurt.

"I would never." He said as I rolled my eyes and continued walking to my daughters room. I quietly opened the door and sat in the rocking chair that use to sit in my room. I brushed her bronze hair back and smiled softly. Her brown eyes – my old eyes – fluttered open and she smiled when she saw me.

"Morning Mom." She said yawning as I smiled.

"Time for school." I said as she groaned and fell back into her bed. I grabbed her and pulled her back up as she sighed. "Come on, Jacob is up." I said, causing her to run to her closet. It was bigger than mine, I suspect only because Renesmee was more interested in things such as clothes. I rolled my eyes and walked out.

"What the hell was the for you bloodsucker?!" I heard Jake yell as I sighed. I walked over to Jacob's room to see Jacob rubbing his head and Edward smirking.

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" I asked crossing my arms as both their heads whipped towards me.

"No." They both said as I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs with both of them trailing behind me. Jake was attacked by Ness as soon as we reached the kitchen and the stench of human food hit me like a truck.

"Why did you make so much Esme?" I asked trying to fan the smell away from nose.

"The pack should be arriving." Esme said smiling warmly as Jake sat and started to pile his plate high. Renesmee only grabbed a muffin and nibbled on it. She preferred to drink blood, but she would eat a little bit here and there. The door bell rang and before we even could get the door open Alice had open it.

"Hey guys!" She said as Leah, Embry, and Seth filed into the house.

"Hey, ready for another day of high school?" Seth said as he sat next to Renesmee.

"Absolutely." She said sarcastically as Seth laughed a little.

"Hey Vampire Girl." Embry said as I laughed. He never got out of calling me that. He even said it was more true now so why not use it.

"Hey Embry, Leah." I said as Leah nodded towards me.

"Embry!" Emmett said sliding into the kitchen with Rosalie walking in and standing by me. Emmett and Embry have become close through the past years like Edward and Seth were. They practically acted like brothers.

"Sup Em. Want some?" He said as he held out his plate to Emmett who grimaced and backed away. "That's what I thought." He said as Emmett rolled his eyes. Embry and Leah were still eating as Seth, Jake, Nessie, Edward, and I all left for school.

Renesmee said bye to Jacob before getting into Seth's Audi, a gift from Edward. They drove off and I could practically see Nessie start to fidget with the slow speed. Edward and I got into his Volvo as Jacob revved his motorcycle.

"What do you say _Eddie_? Up for a race?" He said as he stopped by us. I sighed as I leaned back into my seat. Y chromosomes.

"You're on _Jakey_." Edward said as he started to speed down the road with Jake right behind us. Edward ended up winning and Jake scoffed as Edward laughed. "You're thoughts betray your looks." Edward said as Jacob rolled his eyes. We went our separate ways for classes Jake heading west as we headed north. Edward sat next to me in the back as we usual did and started to unpack his stuff for our class.

I let my mind wonder through the class seeing this was my third time taking it. My life was perfect, I knew that. But, I couldn't help but wonder if it was going to be like this forever. Nothing is perfect especially life. My life could end up out of my hands and I wouldn't know what to do.

**Edward Cullen**

Life has been miraculous. Even the Voultri couldn't make it horrible at this point. I had the most beautiful wife in the world and the greatest family. I could even stand having Jacob around. I was on my way to my only class without Bella and took my seat in the back and away from everybody else.

The girls' thoughts about me came flooding in as they walked in and stared at me. I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh as they all gawked at me. I rather hear their thoughts then men's thoughts about my Bella. Just the thought made me growl.

Then it hit. A scent was different. I smelled like no human. Nor vampire or werewolf. This scent was unique. A warm almost welcoming scent. It made me feel relaxed and safe, like no harm can hurt me what so ever. I scanned the room trying to find the holder of this scent. I found her quickly sitting by herself looking at her slender fingers.

She was tall with an athletic built and olive toned skin. Her hair was black, thick and piled into a bun. Her dark brown eyes were behind black framed glasses which laid on her wide nose. She pulled on her sleeves as she looked around the class.

I looked into her mind, _I wonder how long he plans to lecture on Homer, if it's longer than 10 minutes kill me …._ Suddenly I was met with a wall. Shocked overwhelmed me as I continued to stare at her in bewilderment. I never had an encounter like this before, except with Bella. But Bella's shield wasn't like this. It felt as if she was pushing me out of her mind. This was different, Bella never actively tried to block me. This girl, she seemed to be conscious of my looking in. Her head shot up and turned towards me. She looked at me confused as I stared back with the same expression.

I finally looked away as she moved further away from me. I couldn't understand how she kept me out. She wasn't one of us or anything I've ever heard of. I couldn't understand what she was or what she was doing. She seemed to know I was trying to reading her mind and she pushed me away either voluntary or involuntary I don't know. I got up and stalked out of the class before the professor had arrived. I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed Jasper's number.

"Jazz, there's something wrong."


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked as Edward pulled me by my hand through the parking lot with Jacob behind us.

"We're having a family meeting." He said his voice strained and void of emotion.

"About what?" I questioned as I pulled my elbow out of his grasp. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, circled around me, putting his hand on the small of my back, continuing to lead to the car.

"There's a girl in one of my classes. I don't know what she is." He said as I stopped and looked at him confused.

"I don't understand." I said as we continued to walk.

"She doesn't smell like a human, vampire, werewolf or anything if heard of. And when I tried to read her mind it felt like she was pushing me out." Edward said as he tried to explain her to me. "Alice is working on trying to see if she could see anything about this girl." Edward said as we got into the Volvo. He sped off with Jacob behind us.

"What did she look like?" I asked trying to find out more about this girl.

"Olive-toned skin, black hair, brown eyes, and athletic built." Edward said as I tried to picture her. She didn't sound much of threat and if she wasn't human what could she possibly be? The past ten years Jasper and Carlisle had educated me on the different scents of vampires and werewolves. I once remembered Jasper telling me that it was possible there could be other…creatures in the world. Edward opened my door and that's when I realized we were back home. Jake, Edward, and I quickly went into the house to see Carlisle standing in the living room with Esme sitting in the arm chair by him. Emmett and Rosalie were occupying the loveseat as Leah sat on the couch with Jasper on the other end with Alice by his feet. She had her eyes closed and her head leaned back as she tried to focus on the future. Jacob sat between Jasper and Leah as Edward and I stood behind the couch.

"Not that I don't like being pulled out of school, but what is going on?" Renesme asked walking into the house. I looked behind her to see if Seth was behind her, but the doorway was empty.

"Where's Seth?" I asked as Ness closed the door.

"Embry got him and they're patrolling the area." She said dropping her bag by the door. "What's going on?" She asked as Carlisle looked up at her.

"Edward had an encounter with…someone." Carlisle said as Ness rose an eyebrow.

"A vampire?" She asked standing between Edward and I.

"No, not a werewolf either." Edward said as Nessie looked at him confused. "What could she be Carlisle?" Edward asked as he rested his palms on the back of the couch.

"From your description I've yet to come to a conclusion to what she is exactly." Carlisle said as Edward sighed. "You told me she looked completely normal." Carlisle said as Edward confirmed. "Yet she didn't smell human." He said as he rubbed his chin. "What was her scent like?" Carlisle asked as Edward looked up at him.

"It was warm, welcoming almost. It made me feel safe just being by her." Edward said as Carlisle raised an eyebrow. Usually scents don't make you feel that way. You may feel attached, but never welcomed and safe by it. Most vampires crave the human scent and Edward would be disgusted by the scent of a werewolf.

"Do you think the Voultri might know what she is?" Emmett asked as Jasper shook his head.

"It's best not to get to Voultri involved in this." Jasper said as Esme nodded in agreement. Alice eyes popped open looking glazed over as Jasper looked down at her.

Edward's gasped, his topaz eyes hard and wide, I recognized that look. He was horrified and scared. I tensed. "Edward!"

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked as Alice blinked her eyes. I realized Edward was reacting to Alice's vision. Alice suddered, and continued blinking, shaking her head left to right, as if trying to shake the vision out of her head. "Alice?"

Alice took a deep breath

"I..I think…something is wrong. Or rather will be wrong." She shuddered again.

Jasper shook her. "Alice! What is it?!"

Alice still didn't answer. Emmet growled, turning his back to the group, looking out the window. The nostalgia of the moment set me off, I growled, moving in front of Renesme. Jacob was already there. In the stress of the moment I hadn't realized he had moved off the couch. He was violently trembling.

"Alice" Carlisle's calm matter of fact word finally got through to her.

"I see someone, a girl, Edward is she…?"

Edward finally moved, he gripped my hand, pulling me out of my aggressive stance."Yes, that's her."

Alice continued.

"In a clearing, I don't know where. I see this girl. A vampire? No, well yes she appears to be a vampire. She is standing there her hands shaking as we just watched her crouching defensively. She was shaking with power her eyes wild and confused. There are bodies…I don't know who. They're unrecognizable" Alice said as we all looked concerned.

I couldn't understand anything she was saying. How could she question whether or not this…girl…was a vampire? Alice was always sure of what her visions were of. Shaking with power? I couldn't understand any of it. I looked to Edward.

"Wait, but that girl had green eyes in your vision." Edward said as I felt some relief come to me.

"She's probably not a vampire yet, or she's not a vampire in what I saw. But I've never seen anything but a vampire with abilities." Alice said looking down.

"I've never heard of a vampire with green eyes." Rosalie said curiously as Emmett looked at Carlisle for an answer.

"She must be a stronger vampire." Leah said speaking for the first time since this meeting began.

"Stronger than a vampire? What else exists?!" Jacob exclaimed.

Esme spoke quietly, for the first time. "There are others out there, we would be naïve to think that we are the only non-humans in the world."

"But…Carlisle, you've never encountered anything but vampire and werewolf have you?" Rosalie questioned, keeping her eyes on Emmet, who was still tensed in front of the window.

Carlisle answered slowly, speaking very deliberately. "No I have not, but I've only seen so much of this world. I do not kid myself into believing I've seen it all. But obviously, this girl, is someone who we need to take seriously.

"Alice, do you seen her as a threat? An alley possibly?" Carlisle sounded hopeful with the second part.

"I can't see anything past that vision, things become blurry the more I try to see." Alice's small pixie face was contorted in confusion.

"She obviously has more power then us." Emmett said as he crossed his arms.

"Alice if you cannot see more, I am inclined to view this creature as a threat. You can't view the bodies at all? Are they human?" Jasper asked, his arm still around Alice.

"I can't…every time I look, they blur."

Edward sighed. "I know the feeling. But Alice, the sun…do you see?"

Edward relaxed as Alice closed her eyes again. "Ah yes I see what you mean Edward, I can see the sun."

I heard Edward exhale, and saw Jasper relax slightly. A reaction, I assumed, to the silent conversation Alice and Edward were having.

"What?!" Leah exclaimed.

"A vampire, she is a vampire. I can see the sun reflect her skin." Alice explained.

"But her eyes?"

Edward answered this time. "I don't know. Maybe her eye color is a reflextion of her ability? Or a different diet… Carlisle?"

"I don't know Edward. The only color's I have encountered among vampires are gold, red, and black. But your speculation seems reasonable. I am worried about this situation however."

"I say we just kill her now before any of this happens." Emmett said as I looked at him shocked.

"I agree." Jasper said as Jake, Rose, and Leah nodded.

"I'm not sure about that." I said as they all looked at me. "I don't feel right killing her when we only have an assumption about what she is." I said as Edward nodded.

"Bella's right. We shouldn't just kill her off an assumption." Edward said as Jasper stood up.

"She's an obvious threat Edward," Jasper said looking at him as they stood across from each other. "She could kill us." He said as Edward looked at him worried.

"I think we should just keep an eye on her." Alice said as I looked down at her. "Just to see if she is what we think she is. She's not a vampire now so maybe we can prevent the change." Alice said as Esme nodded.

"Alice's idea is the best solution. We don't have to kill her. We can just keep an eye on her." Esme said as Carlisle agreed.

"This means all of you should enroll in the college." Carlisle said looking at Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper as they nodded. "This meeting is done." He said as he and Esme left.

"Get Embry and Seth from patrol and bring him back here." Jake said to Leah as she nodded and left the house. "Bells are you sure about this?" He asked me as I looked down wondering the same thing.

"I just don't feel right about killing her. She's still a human now no matter what she's going to become. And I don't feel right about killing her without a good reason." I said as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Alice's vision _is _a good enough reason." He said as I sighed in frustration.

"Jake, can't you understand my reasoning? Jasper and Em do." I said as he shook his head.

"I understand it. I just don't accept it." He said before walking out of the house most likely to meet his pack. I sighed sadly as I sat on the bottom of the staircase.


End file.
